


Lucky (To Be Here With You)

by purpleeyesandbowties



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also borrowing gowiththeferling's name for akmazian, much fluff, sssh2016, summer secret santa hell 2016, that hc that akmazian grew up on mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyesandbowties/pseuds/purpleeyesandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days after Akmazian's trial, all he wants to do is sleep for a rotation and finally visit his family again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky (To Be Here With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steampunkgirl198](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunkgirl198/gifts).



> Summer secret santa hell 2016 gift for steampunkgirl198 (strangelingincarnate on tumblr)! i hope you like it!!
> 
> Gowiththeferling was very kind and lent me her headcanon for Akmazian's given name: Ian Arena Kaufer-Mas. the wonderful ficlet she wrote about it can be found here: http://gowiththeferling.tumblr.com/post/146386000027/this-is-something-thats-been-bouncing-around-in
> 
> thanks to roomfullofdaisies for the beta and help with names! :)

“So, what’s the first thing you’re going to do?”

That was the question Akmazian had been asked a hundred times in the past two weeks. Ryan was tired of hearing it, and he wasn’t even the person it was directed at.

Akmazian always smiled charmingly and shrugged, giving whatever answer came to mind.

“I’m going to open a hardware store.” “Sleep for a rotation.” “Buy an ice cream shop, probably.” “My boyfriend and I are going to go on a date! A real one!”

“I don’t care, as long as it’s not answering your stupid questions.”

(That one had been Ryan’s favorite— after that answer had been given to an especially nosy reporter hanging around their quarters in EOS 10, other reporters and citizens of the ship stopped asking it).

The only person Akmazian answered truthfully was Ryan. After their post-trial reunion (and what a reunion it was— Ryan had practically launched himself into Akmazian’s waiting arms on the steps of the courthouse. It was filmed live, broadcast through half the galaxy. Jane delighted in putting the ten second clip of Ryan wrapping his legs around Akmazian’s waist, burying his face in his shoulder, Akmazian’s hands firmly supporting his ass, on a loop and shoving it in Ryan’s face. Ryan granted her that small victory. It was worth some embarrassment, having Akmazian by his side again). Once they had been reunited and had some time to themselves, Ryan had asked that very question.

 

“So,” he said, idly drawing his fingers across Akmazian’s skin, making him shiver. It was early morning, two days after the verdict had been announced. They were laying on Ryan’s bed, comfortably draped against each other. Akmazian had been exhausted after the trial and spent the first twenty-four hours of his hard-won freedom completely dead to the world. He’d woken sometime in the middle of the night, finally fully rested, and that’s when he and Ryan had a proper reunion. Now it was almost morning, and they were both sated and comfortable, happy as long as they were together.

“So?” Akmazian repeated lazily. He leaned over to press a kiss to Ryan’s bare shoulder. Ryan reciprocated, kissing his forehead.

“So, what do you want to do?” he asked.

“Everything,” Akmazian replied with a little smirk. “Wait, too late. We already did everything. Maybe you remember? It was only about half an hour ago. Though maybe you’d like a reminder…”

He trailed off, choosing instead to kiss Ryan properly. Ryan allowed it with a small chuckle, loving the feel of Akmazian’s hands tangling in his hair and ghosting across his skin.

Eventually, he pulled back, his nose brushing against Akmazian’s.

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” murmured Akmazian. Ryan pulled him back for another kiss, determined to never let another moment go to waste. He couldn’t help the besotted smile on his face.

Akmazian was the one to break the kiss this time.

“To answer your earlier question….I want to visit my family.”

“Really?” Ryan said. 

In all their time together, Akmazian rarely mentioned his family. As far as Ryan understood it, Akmazian had broken off all contact with them after becoming a high-up spy in the Alliance. (“For their safety,” Akmazian had told Ryan once, studying the ground. Ryan could hear the regret and shame in his voice. “I basically told the Alliance I needed to fake my own death to keep them safe. I knew my missions wouldn't always be clean. The last thing I wanted was for them to be tainted by me.”

_He succeeded_ , Ryan thought grimly. No one had been able to track down Akmazian’s family. Not nosy reporters, not the Alliance, not even the courts. Akmazian was nothing if not thorough. Any ties to his family were erased from all public and private databases).

But now…

“I miss them,” Akmazian admitted. He swallowed hard, his eyes far off in memory. “I think I know where to find them—nothing could drag my mama from the old homestead. It’s been in the family for ages. She, at least, will be on that rusty old ranch until the day she dies. My mama, she’s the most beautiful, stubborn, terrifying woman you’ve ever met— even more so than your mother, and that’s saying something. She was the best teacher we ever had. She taught me and my sister more about living in the real world than school ever did. 

“My pa…now he’s a little more complicated. He was gone a lot, traveling for work, but I never saw a man so dumb in love like he was with Mama. Never had much time for us kids, but damn, he did his best. I never forgave him for skipping my little sister’s high school graduation, but then again. There’s probably some stuff he’ll never forgive me for.”

“Tell me about you sister,” Ryan said quietly,sitting up and wrapping his arms around Akmazian’s waist. He hooked his chin over Akmazian’s shoulder, comforted by the even rise and fall of his breaths.

“Who, Camilla? You’ll love her, darlin'. She’s a spitfire, just like you. Smart as a whip, beautiful and wild as a dessert rose—and strong as goddamn ox. God, I miss that girl. She’d get us into so many scrapes— almost as many as I got us into. She was always better at getting out of them, though.”

“She sounds amazing.”

“She is,” Akmazian said fondly. His voice dropped into something more somber. “She’s gotta be thirty by now. I missed so much of her life.” 

“Tell me more,” Ryan whispered. Akmazian heaved a long sigh, settling back into Ryan’s arms. 

“Camilla was always smarter than me; always tinkerin’ with some gadget or another. She wanted to go to school for engineering, but we didn’t have the money…” 

He spun stories of a childhood on the empty sands of Mars, under the scorching sun and the harsh winds. He told stories of a beautiful little family, working hard and honestly for what they had. Ryan closed his eyes and let Akamzian’s words carry him away.

—

“Oh god, I’m gonna puke,” Akmazian said.

“You’re not gonna puke,” Ryan said, pulling his ridiculous boyfriend along the road. They’d taken the Silent Storm to a docking bay in the northern hemisphere of Mars. It was a couple hundred miles from where Akamzian’s family lived, but they’d caught a train to within a few miles. Now, they were less than half a mile off. During the hot, dusty walk over from the train station, Akmazian had been excited, nervous, and terrified in turns. His hands shook with tremors of nerves, so Ryan slipped his hand in Akmazian’s, squeezing it tightly.

“They’re your family. They love you.”

“Darlin’, they loved me a long time ago. I ain’t the man I was when I left for Academy.”

“No, you’re not. But that doesn’t mean they won’t love you now.”

Akmazian worried his lower lip between his teeth. “I surely hope you’re right, darlin'.”

They fell silent after that. Ryan had been so focused on Akmazian’s nerves that he hadn’t given his own much thought. He hadn’t done the ‘meet the family’ thing in over a decade, and this meeting would bound to be little more…intense…than some. 

And— Ryan brushed his hand against the bag slung over his shoulder, feeling for the smallest outside pocket that held a small velvet box— he had a few more reasons to be nervous, too.

He’d had the ring for a while now. Longer than he’d like to admit. But they had had very little time together during Akmazian’s trial, only short visits separated by bulletproof glass and iron bars. A prison was no place to propose. Akmazian deserved better than that. 

 

Ryan shook himself from his thoughts, spotting an old house with a cherry-red door at the end of a dusty driveway. The house stood a little lonely and lopsided in the empty desert. Its only company were the cattle pens and storage buildings scattered around it. To Ryan, the old ranch looked well-worn but also well-loved. To Akmazian, he was sure it looked like home.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Akmazian muttered, climbing up the creaking porch steps. He squeezed Ryan’s hand one last time and knocked on the door. They stood still for a few beats, listening to the sound of footsteps approaching.

“I can’t do this,” Akmazian announced abruptly, and bolted down the porch steps. Ryan turned to follow him just as the door swung open, revealing a short, sturdy-looking woman. She had striking grey eyes that Ryan recognized, creased brown skin a few shades darker than Akmazian’s. She also shared his gorgeous black hair— though hers was pulled back into a greying braid. She frowned, eyeing Ryan suspiciously.

“We aren’t buying anything,” she said. Her voice was clear, though the consonants were soft in her mouth—the combination of a southern accent and a lifetime of speaking another language first.

“I’m not—My name is Ryan Dalias. I’m a doctor, not a salesman.”

He stuck out his hand. She took it warily.

“I am afraid I do not know who you are.”

“Oh, of course. Akmazian brought me with him. I’m his—”

“Who?” she asked, cutting him off.

Ryan blinked. “What do you mean _who?_ Akmazian? Your son?”

The woman took a step back into the safety of the house.

“I have no son named Akmazian. You must be mistaking me for someone else.”

“I—hold on,” Ryan muttered. He marched down the steps. Akmazian was cowering in the shadow of the house. “Is that her?” he asked. Akmazian nodded mutely, looking both apprehensive and relieved. 

Ryan grabbed his arm and hauled him up the stairs again. Akmazian smiled sheepishly, nodding at the woman. “Hey, Mama.”

The woman gasped, hands flying up to her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears. Breathily, she asked, “Ian?”

Akmazian’s mother took a small step forward. Her arms reached out for him, stopped, dropped to her sides again. 

“Are—how did you—we thought…” she took a deep breath. “We thought you were dead. The Alliance…they said you were killed.”

“I’m not,” Akmazian managed, his own voice just as strained as hers. “I’m home, Mama. If you’ll have me.”

“Oh, Ian,” she whispered. She held her arms out and Akmazian all but fell into them. “My son. Where have you been?”

“It’s kind of a long story,” Akmazian admitted. 

She pushed away, examining him carefully. “Well, it looks like you got into a lot of trouble since you left! I barely recognize you. Look at all those scars!”

She traced the one that caught the corner of his left eye and bisected his eyebrow. She shook her head. “What have you been up to? And what is this about ‘Akmazian’? Isn’t that the name of that man who everyone thought was a terrorist? The one that just had that big trial? Why would you call yourself that?”

Akmazian shuffled nervously, his face red.

“Ay, mijo, tell me that wasn’t _you,”_ she said with the tone of a woman who knew exactly what he was about to tell her.

“I’m sorry, Mama,” he said. She sighed, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear. “No matter. You are home! That’s what is important. We have much to discuss, mijo.”

“That we do,” Akmazian said. He reached out for Ryan’s hand, pulling him against his side.

“Before that, though, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Ryan. He’s the reason I had the trial at all. I owe him my life, my freedom, and a hell of a lot more. Ryan, this is my mother, Sofía.”

“Pleased to meet you, ma’am,” Ryan said. Sofía rubbed her chin thoughtfully, studying him. After a moment, she nodded, satisfied.

“I am pleased to meet you as well. Thank you for taking care of my son, reckless and foolhardy as he is.”

“Hey!” Akmazian complained. Sofía waved a hand.

“Only teasing, mijo. Allow your old mother this, at least.”

Sofía embraced her son once more, patted Ryan’s cheek, and said, “Now, come inside. We have so much to catch up on.”

—

As she walked into the house, Sofía called out, “Camilla! Your brother is home!” 

“My who-now? Mama, I know you’re getting old, but the last time I checked, my only brother was—”

A pretty woman, tall and heavy-set, burst into the living room. She looked strikingly like Akmazian— same muscular build and sharp jawline, but her hair was curly and dark red, cropped close to her head.

“Dead,” she finished.

“Hey, sis,” Akmazian said, smiling. He held out his arms for a hug. Instead, Camilla marched over and slugged him in the jaw. Ryan managed to catch Akmazian before he could hit the floor and stared in horrified confusion at Akmazian’s little sister. She was bright red with anger and looked like she might strike again.

“What the hell? We thought you were dead! _Years_ without a word and now you—you just—fucking _show up_?”

Akmazian regained his balance quickly. He held out his hands to ward off another punch.

“Aw, Cam, I know you’re sore, but—”

“Shut up,” Camilla snapped. 

She lunged toward him again but instead of hitting him, this time, she threw her arms around him. “Don’t ever fucking do that again, you hear me?” she said fiercely.

“I hear you. I promise,” Akmazian said, holding her just as tightly. Camilla squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment.

Eventually she let go, clearing her throat. 

“Just so you know, you’re still in hot water with me, mister. But for now—who’s the hot nerdy guy over there?” she said. 

Ryan flushed. Akmazian laughed. “I’m afraid he’s off the table, Cam. Meet the love of my life, Ryan Horatio Dalias.”

“Just Ryan is fine,” Ryan said, shaking Camilla’s hand. Her grip was firm and steady, her smile just as much.

“Nice to meet you, Just Ryan. I hope he’s treating you right. If he’s not, I’m free this Friday—I can show you a good time.” 

She winked, raking her eyes up and down Ryan’s body.

“I—um, he is. Uh, treating me right,” Ryan replied cautiously. “Thanks for the offer, though?”

“I’m just messing with you, Ryan Horatio. God, you should have seen your face! Ian, where did you find this one?”

“Yes, I am also interested in how the two of you met,” Sofía said. “What with you being a wanted criminal up until a few weeks ago.”

“That’s actually a funny story…” Akmazian started, puling Ryan away from Camilla’s grip and tucking an arm around him.

“No!” Ryan said, horrified. “Oh my god, you are _not_ telling them that story!”

—

“I can’t believe you told them that story,” Ryan moaned. He buried his face in a pillow. “That has to be the worst first impression ever.”

“That was my first impression of you and I still love you,” Akmazian replied, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Sofía had put them up in Akmazian’s old room, which had been converted to a spare bedroom/storage room over the years.

“Yeah, but that’s because you wanted to fuck me. You family doesn’t want to fuck me.”

“You sure about that? Camilla seemed pretty eager to me.”

“Don’t even joke about that, _Ian._ ”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, darlin'. Cam is married to her work and also to her wife. She just likes to tease.”

Ryan huffed, halfway between a sigh and a laugh. He sat down next to Akmazian.

“I totally forgot your name isn’t actually Akmazian. _Ian Arena Kaufer-Mas.”_

Akmazian stuck out his tongue. “I will have you know I like my given name just fine. I won’t have you making fun of it.”

Ryan held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not making fun, I promise. Do…do you want me to call you Ian? I can, if you prefer it.”

“Darlin', you could call me ‘shithead’ and I’d still come running at the sound of your voice.”

Ryan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe not,” Akmazian admitted. “I’ve been Ian my whole life, but that doesn’t mean I’m not also Akmazian. Whichever name you call me, I’ll still be yours.”

“Good. You know, I thought ‘Akmazian’ was kind of a pretentious name when I first heard it but…it’s grown on me.”

“Has it now?” Akmazian asked, amused.

“Oh, yes. I’m quite fond of it now. And the man it belongs to.” 

He moved to straddle Akmazian’s hips, capturing his mouth in a kiss. “How long ‘till supper?”

“Mm, we’ve got some time, I think,” Akmazian said through a smile. He gave a small gasp when Ryan’s teeth tugged on his bottom lip.

“Especially if you keep on like that, darlin',” he said. He rolled over, pinning Ryan beneath him. “Yes, I think we have plenty of time.”

—

“How long are you two planning on staying?” Camilla asked after supper. The four of them were spread out over two couches in the living room, Sofía and Cam on one, Ryan and Akmazian in the slightly smaller loveseat.

“Me and my wife are here for the three months or so,” she continued. “Pa is planning on being back sometime next month. It would be great if the whole family could be together.”

“We’ll stay as long as you’ll have us,” Akmazian said. “Ryan has about two months of leave saved up. If that’s outstaying our welcome, we were going to visit Ryan’s family too.”

“Stay here as long as you want, Ian,” Sofía said. ‘We’ve certainly missed having you around.”

“Camilla, how’s your lovely wife? Is she here?” Akmazian asked. 

Camilla beamed. “Haña? Of course. She’s in town for the next few days though—checkups and all. We’re staying here at home till the baby comes.”

Akmazian’s jaw dropped. _“Baby?”_

Faux-innocently, Camilla said, “Oh, did I forget to mention that? Yes, we’re having a baby.”

“I’m gonna be an uncle,” Akmazian said dumbly. He turned to Camilla, a look of horror on his face. “You’re going to be a mother!”

He paused. “Sorry if I shouldn’t ask, but… who is the father? Did you get a donation, or…?”

Camillla laughed. “It’s fine, you can ask. It’s me, I supplied the sperm. You were shipping out when this conversation happened, but I decided not to start my transition until after Haña got pregnant. I’m starting after the baby is born and we can get enough money pulled together.”

Akmazian face broke into a smile. “Cam, that’s great! You and Haña have been trying for kids for so long. I’m happy for you.”

“What about the two of you?” Sofía asked. “Are you planning on having kids?”

Ryan glanced at Akmazian, unsure. They’d talked about it a little bit, but the possibility of a future like that was always far enough off to make it not feel real.

“It’s not looking like it right now, Mama. We’ve discussed it before, but until I got my freedom, it really wasn’t possible. Now that I am free, I’m not sure what I want.”

Sofía held up her hands. “I get it, I get it. I’ll ask again in a few years.”

She smiled slyly, throwing a knowing glance at Ryan. “I only asked to see how serious it is between you and your beau. Since you’ve discussed kids already, I assume it’s pretty serious.” 

She waggled her eyebrows.

Ryan flushed red and Akmazian just laughed. “Mama, you’re embarrassing him!”

“It is,” Ryan said abruptly. Sofía turned to look at him.

“What, dear?”

“It is. Serious. I’m serious about Akmazian. I love him.”

“Oh, honey, I was just teasing you a little,” Sofía said, waving her hand. 

Ryan swallowed hard. He’d had a speech planned. He had an idea to ask permission first and make it a grand affair, a proposal that Akmazian deserved. But this—this felt right. And if being with Akmazian had taught him anything, it was not to waste an opportunity that presented itself. Ryan reached into his pocket, grateful he’d stuck the ring box in there for safekeeping.

“I—would have done this sooner, but there was never the time or place. And this probably isn’t the time or place, either, but it feels right.”

He pulled out the ring box and went down on one knee. “Akmazian— Ian. I—I had a whole big speech written out, but I don’t remember what I was going to say. All I know is that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Instead of answering, Akmazian took Ryan’s hand in his own. After a moment, he said, “Every minute I spent going through hell, every day I was alone, scared, bitter, and lost. All of that was because I was needed to find you. As soon as I met you, I knew that this would be it— you were the one I was meant to spend my life with.”

“Hey,” Ryan said, voice far too soft and vulnerable,“I’m the one who’s proposing. You’re not supposed out-propose me, asshole.”

“I’m sorry,” Akmazian said. He kissed Ryan gently. “I’ll just say it simply, then. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Ryan smiled against Akmazian’s lips. There had never really been a doubt that Akmazian would say yes—not after everything they’d been through together—but knowing for sure, having real, positive proof of it…it made something settle into his chest; a piece he didn’t know was missing clicking into place.

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you, too, darlin'.”

For a few timeless moments, they stayed locked in their own little world, holding each other. From over Akmazian’s shoulder, Ryan could see Sofía. She had tears in her eyes, her hands clasped over her heart. She smiled warmly at Ryan. He smiled back, a little laugh of happiness sneaking out.

“Your mother is crying,” he mumbled in Akmazian’s ear.

“My sister is too,” he murmured back. “I should probably do something about that.”

He released Ryan, stood, and held out his arms to his family. “Come here, girls. Now, what’re you crying about? This is supposed to be a happy moment.”

“Shut up. You’re crying too,” Camilla said, hugging her brother.

“We’re just so happy for you, Ian,” Sofía said. “Yesterday, we thought you were dead. And now, you’re here— alive, happy, in love. It’s more than we could have hoped for.”

“Mama, I’m so sorry for all those years I let you think I was gone. I missed you every goddamn day. I just wanted you to be safe, and you thinking I was dead was the best way to do that.”

Sofía joined her children in the group hug. Ryan was squashed between Akmazian and Sofía, but he didn’t mind it in the least. He’d only just met these people, but they already felt like family.

“Hey,” Camilla said suddenly. Ryan could hear the annoying-little-sister tone in her voice. “Bro. Now that you’re not dead and stuff, do you wanna see your gave? It’s a really nice one. Got flowers an’ everything.”

—

They visited Akmazian’s grave in the family cemetery. (The simple grey headstone did indeed have flowers on it. Apparently, Akmazian’s ‘death’ anniversary was just a month ago. Sofía cried when Akmazian knelt down to brush some dry leaves off of it).

 

After visiting the grave, Akmazian declared that he and Ryan should try to get some sleep.

“It’s been a long day, Mama. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sleep well,” Camilla said with a wink. “If you get any sleeping in at all. Just a reminder, Ian, the walls here are thin.”

Akmazian rolled his eyes, chucking her gently under the chin.

“You don’t have to tell me that. I was there that time you had a ‘friend’ over for a ‘sleepover’ on your sixteenth birthday. Hell of a birthday present she gave you, right?”

“Children,” Sofía said warningly. Akmazian and Camilla ducked their heads like two chastised kids.

“Sorry, Mama,” Akmazian muttered.

Sofía smiled. “Do try to be quiet tonight, yes? I need my beauty sleep.”

“Mama!”

—

While he was showering, Ryan thought about the wedding. The wedding for him and Akmazian. The wedding they’d have to plan. Because they were getting married. He turned off the water, standing still for a moment. Akmazian was going to be his husband. After all the time they’d had together, after all the fear and hiding and the horrible trial, after all of that…they were finally going to get married. 

It felt surreal.

It felt amazing.

Oh, god….they had _so much_ planning to do.

Akmazian was obviously thinking along the same lines. While Ryan toweled off and pulled on pajamas, he waved his toothbrush in the air.

“Darlin',” he said through a mouthful of toothpaste. “I don’t know about you, but I want to get married as soon as possible.”

“Me too,” Ryan agreed.

“My pa travels a lot, doesn’t get much time off. Cam said he’d be here next month. I was thinking…we could get married here on Mars then.”

“In a month?” Ryan asked, eyebrows raised. “That’s gonna be tough, but…I think we can do it. We’re gonna need a lot of help, though.”

Akmazian snapped his fingers. “You know who’s gonna love this? Jane and Levi.”

“You’re right. They’d plan the whole wedding if we let them,” Ryan said, shaking his head fondly.

Slowly, Akmazian smiled. “How about that, darlin'? We’re in a rush for this wedding, and we’ve got two friends who would love to plan it for us.”

“And, conveniently, a maid of honor and a best man left to pick,” Ryan finished.

“I call Jane!” they both said at once. 

“Dammit,” Akmazian said. “Fine, I’ll take Levi. You get Jane.”

—

“Ow,” said Ryan, plugging his ears. Jane continued screaming. He grimaced. “I will mute this video chat, do not test me,” he said. 

“No, don’t you dare, Ry!” Jane shouted. Ryan quirked an eyebrow and hovered his finger threatening over the mute button. Frantically, Jane shook her head. In a considerably quieter voice, she said, “Don’t, Ryan! I’m just really, really excited. It’s not every day your best friend gets engaged and _asks you to be his maid of honor, holy shit!_ ”

“And we’re back to the yelling, I see,” Ryan said, but he was smiling. Jane grinned back at him.

“Oh, Ryan, I’m just so happy right now. I never thought that…”

To Ryan’s horror, her eyes filled with tears. She wiped them away and continued, “And you want _me_ to plan the wedding?”

“You and Levi. There’s no one we trust more. You’re my best friend, Jane. You’re gonna do a great job.”

“I never thought I’d get a chance to do something like this,” Jane admitted. She swiped at her eyes again. “I mean, my sister and I always promised we’d plan each other’s weddings, but then after she died and I went into the foster care system…I just. I never thought—thank you, Ryan. For trusting me with this.”

“You’re like a sister to me. A loud, annoying sister who I work with, but still. You’re family. Of course I trust you.”

“God, I’m just so happy,” she sighed. Ryan could already see plans spinning in her head. He knew he’d picked right— no one would make this wedding better than Jane would. She’d love every minute of it.

“Now, when are you crazy kids getting hitched?” she asked. “I have some ideas, but they might take a little time to pull together…”

“Thirty-four days,” Ryan said. “Think you can do it all by then?”

_“What!”_ Jane screeched. She took a deep breath, face red. Ryan hastily hit the mute button. 

—

Ryan collapsed on the bed, sighing. Jane had insisted on going over the basics of what he and Akmazian wanted so she could get started as soon as she could. Two hours later, he finally signed off. 

Akmazian flopped next to him, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“How did it go with Levi?” Ryan asked. 

Levi and Akmazian were on far better terms now than they were when Ryan met Akmazian, but they still had spats about what Levi owed Akmazian for and vise versa. Despite that, they had become a lot closer. Saving each other’s lives on a roughly bi-monthly basis did that to a person.

“As well as it could have gone. He’s already planning the food for the reception.”

“Of course he is. When are we gonna tell him that we’re gonna get it catered?”

“Let’s just let him dream for a while.”

Ryan hummed in agreement. After a minute, he turned his head. Akmazian had flipped over on his side, his grey eyes studying Ryan intently.

“What’re you looking at me like that for?”

“Tryin’ to figure out how I got lucky enough to love you.”

His hand stroked down Ryan’s side, fingers catching on the edge of his shirt. Ryan sat up enough to pull the shirt over his head.

“Damn, darlin', you in a hurry for something?” 

He sounded faintly amused, but Ryan saw the familiar hunger in his eyes as they traced down Ryan’s chest.

“Not really. But I thought it might save us a little time later.”

“…how much later?”

Ryan hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Akmazian’s pants, pulling him closer. “I don’t know. You tell me.”

“Not long,” Akmazian decided, sitting up. Ryan crawled into his lap, threading his arms around Akmazian’s neck. Their mouths slid against each other’s, familiar and comfortable, but still warm and exciting. Ryan broke away to litter kisses down Akmazian’s neck. He paused to suck a small hickey into the base of his neck, kissing the red mark softly when he was done. Akmazian groaned, hands carding through Ryan’s hair.

“Darlin’, you’re so good to me,” he murmured.

Ryan shushed him and continued downward, tugging Akmazian’s shirt off as he went. His hand trailed even further down than his mouth and Akmazian groaned again.

“Shh. Thin walls, remember?”

“You’re makin’ it awful hard to keep quiet,” Akmazian whispered back.

“‘Awful hard’, huh?” Ryan whispered, lifting an eyebrow.

“Ugh. Can’t a man make an innuendo when his almost-husband is apparently tryin’ to kill him?”

Ryan didn’t answer, letting his fingers and mouth do the talking for him. Akmazian pried one of Ryan’s hands free and laced it with own—the one with the thin gold engagement ring on it.

“How did I get so lucky as to love you?” Akmazian asked again.

“Not as lucky as I am,” Ryan said, and kissed his fiancee.

—

Later, much later, just as Ryan was drifting off to sleep, he felt Akmazian brush a light kiss to his forehead as he got back into bed. He held out his arms and Akmazian went obligingly into them, letting Ryan curl up around him. Their legs tangled together, Ryan’s bare chest pressed against Akmazian’s back. He let out a deep breath, all the tension leaving his body. Akmazian did the same. Their breathing aligned like it always seemed to, like it always did when they were pressed as close together as two people could be, skin-to-skin. Ryan draped an arm over Akamzan’s front, fingers wandering where they pleased. Akmazian craned his neck to kiss Ryan’s cheek.

“We’re pretty damn lucky, ain’t we, darlin'?”

Ryan hummed. “That we are.”

He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, buoyed along by the rhythmic beat of Akmazian’s heart, the steady comfort of his breathing. Right where he was supposed to be. Home. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sadhipstercat on tumblr and i love talking about my beautiful dumb space children


End file.
